No es solo un sueño
by Bonesatic
Summary: Mi primer Fic. Basado en el episodio 100 de la serie, en lo que sucede despues de la confesion de Booth. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de los productores y de la cadena fox; mi intencion solo es entretener
1. Confundida

Despues de que Booth la dejara en su casa, Brennan, o Bones como le decía su compañero, seguía teniendo solo una frase en mente. "Lo sabia, lo sabia desde el principio, soy ese hombre". Las palabras que hacia media hora le había dicho su compañero aún sonaban como si él estuviera ahí presente. Sintio un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Era la primera vez que la lógica no la favorecía a la hora de resolver una situación.

Y si las pruebas de Booth no eran anecdóticas?, y si la necesidad constante que tenia de pasar tiempo en compañía de aquel hombre que la hacía sentir segura, protegida, quien era su amigo y confidente, en realidad era amor?.

El amor reside en las amígdalas, no en el corazón- una vez le había dicho a Booth - el amor es algo irracional y ella era muy racional para permitirse sentirlo.

No quería dañarlo, pero sabía que era muy difícil para ella lanzarse de esa forma en una relación. Tampoco quería perderlo. Qué tal si su relación amorosa no funcionaba? Iba a perder a su compañero para siempre.

Pensó y pensó hasta que al fin le ganó el sueño y cayó tendida en el sofá.

Era una mañana preciosa, el sol asomaba con sus rayos matutinos por la ventana, el clima era calido y era hora de partir al jeffersonian; seguro había casos por resolver, casos que la distrajeran de pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Al fin y al cabo su vida era su trabajo, su carrera, era lo único que había tenido toda su vida, desde que salió de esa secundaria de pueblo y aprendió a valerse por sí misma. Tomo un desayuno rápido y con nuevas energías partió.

Angela, estaba esperándola ansiosa en su estudio, ella sabia que Booth Y brennan habían ido con sweets para hablar sobre su ensayo y quería saber la reacción que había tenido este al enterarse que el de Cleo Eller no había sido su primer caso, y ni hablar de la conclusión de que ellos estaban enamorados (aunque ella no había necesitado de un diploma de psicología para notarlo). Al verla allí, a brennan se le paró el corazón, Que hacia Ange esperándola?, se habría enterado de lo sucedido con Booth?; pero como?;

-Hola cariño!- Dijo Angela en tono jocoso

-Hola Ange. Sucedió algo?- respondió brennan

-No, para nada; tiene que suceder algo para que yo tenga ganas de ver y hablar con mi amiga?

- No, claro que no; perdón, vengo con mil cosas en la cabeza.

-esas "cosas" que dices tienen algo que ver con Booth?

Como lo sabía Angela?. Temperance sabia, a pesar de que era imposible, que angela tenia una especie de 6to sentido, siempre podía adivinar lo que le sucedia solo con verla a los ojos.

-Sí- Contestó Bones, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que esa afirmación había salido de su boca. Pero que mas daba, angela era su amiga, era como su hermana; ella sabria que podía hacer en situaciones como las que había vivido la noche anterior, ella era como Booth, tenia una conexión con las personas muy grande.

-pero… que paso Bren?, algo relacionado a la conclusión de Sweets?;

-Algo parecido- contestó brennan, un poco avergonzada de exponer sus sentimientos de esa forma. Eso no era típico de ella; era una mujer fuerte, independiente y decidida. Pero esta situación la había hecho dudar.

-Pero cuéntame por favor, tienes mala cara, parece que no hubieras podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

- Esta bien; ayer, luego de la sesión con Sweets en la cual le contamos todo acerca de nuestro primer caso juntos con Booth….- Temperance se detuvo

-Continua por favor Brennan!; que sucedió?

- bueno Ange, el, el me dijo que quería darnos una chance de estar juntos, que sabia desde el principio que nos pertenecíamos.

Angela escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su amiga, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, aunque se imaginaba la respuesta de brennan a la propuesta de Booth. -Y tu, le dijiste que no cierto?.

-Angela, yo… no quiero perderlo, no quiero que lo nuestro termine; me siento comoda cuando estoy con el, deseo estar cerca de él, pero no quiero que nada intervenga entre nosotros, en nuestra relación como compañeros.

-Pero cariño, El amor que ustedes sienten el uno por el otro no va a cambiar; Brennan, por una vez, por favor, deja el cerebro del lado y sigue a tu corazón, no literalmente, metafóricamente, entiendes lo que te digo?.

Brennan se quedó en silencio, como si las palabras de Angela hubieran herido su orgullo. Esas palabras se las habían dicho mil veces "deja tu cerebro de lado y sigue a tu corazón"; pero ahora les encontraba un sentido lógico. Debería arriesgarse a todo o nada. Si bien no era una jugadora como Booth; la suerte de principiante, que la había ayudado en Las Vegas unos años atrás, debería hacer efectó ahora.

Se levantó de la silla sin saludar a Angela, sentada frente a ella y corrio hacia la puerta de salida. Se había decidido, se lo iba a decir, iba a darle esa chance a Booth, se la iba dar a ella misma.

El sol del mediodía ya brillaba sobre Washington DC y le daba directo en la piel blanca de Temperance, quien se proponía a cruzar el hermoso jardín del Jeffersonian, que en esa época del año se encontraba lleno de flores de todos los colores.

Mientras caminaba hacia la avenida, vio que un fornido hombre se acercaba, el sol no la dejaba ver; estaba vestido de negro, con un traje; Solo pudo darse cuenta de quien era cuando lo tuvo a un metro de distancia. Era Booth.

Su corazón se agitó, comenzó a latir rápidamente y sin descanso. –BONES!, hey Bones!, que haces aquí afuera?, pensé que estarías dentro analizando a algún viejo campesino de la edad de hierro o alguna momia antigua…

Bones, se había quedado petrificada. Nunca antes le había sucedido eso, tenia muchas habilidades léxicas y buena oratoria, pero ahora su mente aparecía en blanco.

-Ehm, Bones, te sientes bien?, estas callada. No es normal en ti.

-Booth- al fin se había animado a hablar- tengo algo importante que decirte

-Dime!, me estas preocupando, bones, por favor! Bones

De pronto la imagen de Booth se derrumbó, como un castillo de arena, y su voz se hacía cada vez más lejana.

El jardín del jeffersonian desapareció ante sus ojos junto con su compañero. Estaba en casa otra vez, aun era de noche y estaba sola recostada en su sillón. Todo había sido un sueño;

Pero resultaría ese sueño algo revelador?, le daría alguna pista de cómo podría ser su vida si se arriesgaba a apostar por una relación con Booth?.

Lo único que sabia en ese preciso momento y de lo que estaba realmente segura, es que no podría seguir viviendo bajo esa presión mucho tiempo más, debía tomar una decisión y rápido.


	2. Missing

El jeffersonian rebalsaba de niños, hoy era día de excursión en el museo; Los pasos de miles de ellos se escuchaban desde abajo, en el laboratorio. Allí el equipo, "los cerebritos" como les decía Booth, se disponían a arrancar un nuevo día de trabajo.

Eran las 11 a.m y Temperance no había aparecido por el lugar; eso había comenzado a preocupar a todos; no era frecuente que Brennan llegara tarde a su trabajo, de hecho muchas veces dormía en el laboratorio.

Angela, la estuvo llamando toda la mañana pero nadie respondía, así que se decidió a comunicarse con Booth.

-Booth- Se escucho del otro lado del teléfono.

-Hey Booth!, como estas?, ehm, sabes algo de Brennan, es casi mediodía y aun no ha venido al Jeffersonian; no es típico de ella, jamás llega tarde.

La cara de Booth se trasformó rápidamente, recordó el salto que había dado la noche anterior, la habría asustado y por eso Bones no aparecía?; no, no lo creo se dijo a sí mismo, ella es una mujer valiente.

-Booth, estas todavía ahí?, tu, supongo fuiste el ultimo que la vio. Tienes idea de que puede haberle pasado?; la verdad estoy muy preocupada.

-No te preocupes Angela, yo me encargo;

Sin dudarlo un instante Booth tomo su chaqueta y salió de su oficina, tenía que encontrar a su compañera.

En ese momento se sentía muy culpable, no tendría que haber expuesto sus sentimientos de esa forma ante Bones. Tendría que haberlo guardado hasta sentirse más seguro.

Pero que más daba! Era lo que él sentía, no lo podía ocultar más, la amaba, deseaba estar al lado de ella, junto a ella; no le importaba si podía besarla o no, solo quería tener su presencia a su lado. Eso le bastaba, eso le había bastado estos últimos años.

El timbre sonó muchas veces, nadie atendía la puerta. El teléfono también había sonado toda la mañana, pero al parecer la casa estaba desierta.

Booth, ya cansado de tocar una y otra vez el portero, llamo al encargado del edificio para preguntarle si la había visto.

Jeff, el nuevo conserje, conocía bien a Booth, lo había visto varias veces entrar a la casa de Brennan, incluso había pensado que ellos eran pareja. Pero Bones se había encargado de aclarar, como hacían siempre, que eran solo compañeros.

-Hey Jeff! Como estas?; ehm has visto a la Dra. Brennan por casualidad?. Estuve tratando de contactarme con ella toda la mañana pero no he podido.

-Oh, no.. la Dra. no está en casa, salió temprano en la mañana; se la veía un poco preocupada. Usted cree que pudo sucederle algo Agente Booth?.

Booth se estremeció. Donde estaría?

- Oh, no creo Jeff – respondió rápidamente- gracias por la ayuda

Camino hacia la camioneta pensando donde podía encontrarla. Se sentó frente al volante y comenzó a recordar lugares en los que habían estado juntos, lugares que a Bones le gustaban… Estuvo largo rato pensando, dando vuelta su cabeza, hasta que una imagen vino a su mente.

-Ya sé donde estás Bones!

El la conocía demasiado, más que nadie, incluso más de lo que ella se conocía a sí misma.

_Gracias Por los reviews!. NO Soy muy nueva en esto y todavía estoy en un proceso de "adaptación" jaja. _

_Disculpen mi poco desarrollo literario, estoy acostumbrada a los hechos concretos, soy historiadora jeje.. Aún me falta desarrollar mi capacidad de escribir, pero supongo que algún día lo lograré!. Gracias por leerme! Pronto se viene el 3er capitulo! Y cualquier error que uds consideren, no duden en comunicármelo; solo escribo como una forma de calmar mi ansiedad!, necesito que pase algo entre B&B en la "realidad" de la ficción! Saludos! Nos leemos!_


	3. Una punzada en el estómago

_**Gracias otra vez por los reviews!. Soy media torpe con la tecnología y pronto aprenderé de que manera responderles. Siento mucho a los que les llegaron muchos mails avisando sobre el nuevo capitulo que había agregado! Jeje. Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo. No sé cuantos más serán, ya que la inspiración llega y lo plasmo en palabras. Gracias y espero que les guste, la verdad es que disfruto mucho escribiendolos! Saludos!**_

La noche se había hecho larga, pero al fin había acabado; el día se presentaba estupendo.

La cabeza de Brennan había estado "trabajando" desde que había llegado la noche anterior a su departamento. Era como una especie de computadora, procesaba datos, recuerdos, experiencias, hechos. Buscaba sobre todo pruebas concluyentes que le permitieran tomar una decisión.

Se sentía mal. Cada vez que pensaba en él, en su imagen, una punzada le retorcía el estómago. -Debe ser porque ni he desayunado- se dijo a sí misma.

El corazón le latía cada vez mas fuerte a medida que los recuerdos eran más intensos.

Decidió tomar un desayuno rápido. Suponía que eso, más un analgésico, ayudarían a calmar sus dolores. Seguro era una lipotimia, una baja de presión arterial, nada más.

Tomó su desayuno y mientras lo hacía pensó en tomarse el día libre. Al parecer no había ningún caso urgente por resolver ya que Booth no la había llamado.

Booth…. Por más que no quisiera nombrarlo, en todos los rincones había algo que le recordaba a él. Era inevitable, habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Los últimos 5 años, todos los días.

Habían compartido más que una taza de café. Ambos sabían mucho sobre la vida del otro. Se conocían de memoria.

_BASTA!- dijo gritando con fuerza a la nada. Basta Temperance!.

No podía soportar más. Se sentía rara, desamparada. La ciencia no podía protegerla esta vez. Parecía como si todo lo que había aprendido en todos estos años de carrera, todo lo que los libros decían no concordaran con la realidad del momento.

Recorrió su departamento con la mirada, buscando una puerta de salida a sus pensamientos, algo en lo que concentrarse, algo que no le recuerde a él.

Allí, en un rincón, en uno de los estantes había un objeto. Era de cristal; el sol le daba de lleno y formaba una especie de arco iris, los colores eran realmente brillantes.

Sonrió. Ciencia pura pensó! .

Se acerco hacia el objeto para tener una perspectiva más cercana; para su sorpresa, el cristal que había permitido ese efecto óptico había sido un delfín. Uno pequeño, que entraba en la palma de su mano, aquel que había encontrado en la tumba de su madre cuando Booth y ella habían ido a llevarle flores 2 años atrás.

Será una señal?- se sorprendió de si misma pensando eso. Pero decidió que ese día iba a hacer lo que su "corazón" mande. Aunque no creía mucho en esas cosas, lo iba a intentar, tan malo no podía ser. Booth y Angela, le habían sugerido muchas veces que lo haga, pero a ella le había resultado algo absurdo.

Hoy nada de eso importaba.

Se vistió, tomó su bolso marrón, (el que siempre la había acompañado, desde que era una desconocida, antes de ser una escritora famosa y "adinerada") y partió, sin rumbo fijo, ya en la marcha decidiría adonde ir.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió hacia la cochera, allí estaba su auto, aquel que le había dado la editora de su segunda novela. Pero lo pensó bien, hoy iba a salir en bus. Hacía mucho que no viajaba en otro transporte que no sea la camioneta de Booth o su propio auto.

El bus estaba atiborrado de gente, era una hora crítica, gran parte de esas personas iban sumidas en su mundo. Podía resultar interesante estudiar el comportamiento de esa gente. Sería un buen estudio antropológico (pensó para sí misma)

La próxima parada era el acuario;

Brennan bajó allí; había una exhibición de unas nuevas criaturas marinas traídas desde la gran barrera de coral australiana.

Mmm.. Interesante! - Pensó.

Pagó su ticket en la entrada y tomó un mapa del sitio. El acuario tenía muchas secciones; una estaba destinada a los reptiles (cosa que no pensaba visitar, tenia pavor a las serpientes; el miedo es irracional!, se había repetido varias veces. Pero aún así seguía sin atreverse a estar en contacto con alguna de esas especies). Alli, en el mapa, delimitada en rojo había una sección que atrajo su atención: "Mamíferos Marinos".

El área donde se encontraban estos mamíferos era muy grande. En el inicio del paseo había una especie de pecera gigante; podía ver pasar los peces sobre su cabeza.

Los delfines eran su debilidad, lo había heredado de su madre. Desde pequeña admiraba a esos animales cuya inteligencia estaba comprobada científicamente.

"_Los delfines son animales sociales que viven en grupos familiares. En lugares con una gran abundancia de alimentos, estos grupos pueden exceder los 1.000 individuos._

_Los delfines pueden establecer fuertes lazos sociales, donde incluso algunos individuos heridos o enfermos son cuidados por otros, incluso ayudando a respirar al llevarlos a la superficie si fuese necesario" _rezaba un cartel informativo.

Cuando leyó las ultimas oraciones, Brennan lo relacionó inmediatamente con Booth; no sabía por que había hecho una analogía semejante. Pero esa última oración describía perfectamente a Booth; el también establecía fuertes lazos sociales y a su vez era un héroe natural, tenia una habilidad innata con las personas y era muy protector con la gente que quería.

Ella había pensado que podía quitarlo de su mente, pero al parecer se había equivocado otra vez. Esa mañana, se había probado a si misma que no siempre la ciencia tenia razón en todo y que ella también podía cometer errores.

Se dejo caer sobre un asiento y continuó contemplando maravillada el escenario que la rodeaba. Ese azul profundo la tranquilizaba; aunque aún sentía esa punzada en el estomago cada vez que la imagen de su compañero se le presentaba en su mente.

Pero contemplar los delfines le hacía recordar a su madre. Aquella época en la que había sido feliz, en la que había tenido una familia y en la que se había sentido amada. Recordó lo que era y sintió otra vez esa puntada en el estómago, lo mismo que le pasaba cuando recordaba a Booth.

Que relación tenían?, eran dos hechos distintos que le generaban la misma reacción física. Una reacción, para dos estimulos diferentes, eso era igual a un causante en común.

No se podía imaginar que era. Que los unia?

Volvió en si y se sorprendió al sentir una mano que se apoyaba en su hombro. Sintió un aroma conocido, un perfume de hombre….

Booth!, q.. que… co... cómo sabias que estaba aquí?- No lograba articular palabras. Había quedado muda.

-Bones, yo simplemente lo sé – Esa fue su simple respuesta.


	4. The only exception

-Booth, pero, qué haces aquí?, como lo sabías?; Ni yo conocía mi destino, solo…

-Seguiste tu instinto verdad Bones?- Dijo Booth animado

-Pues, si, como lo sabes?. Acaso te has contagiado de Avalon, la psíquica de Angela- Dijo Bones en tono de burla y esbozando una sonrisa.

- Puede ser, puede ser; o será que te conozco demasiado como para saber lo que pensabas?

- Eso es científicamente imposible Booth!- Brennan seguía sonriendo. La punzaba en el estomago ahora era mas fuerte Y su corazón latia muy rápido;

- Hey Bones! Que te sucede?. Te sientes bien?. Intentamos localizarte toda la mañana. Angela estaba muy preocupada.

- Lo siento Booth, debí haber avisado, pero necesitaba pensar.

- Lo sé…. Mirá Bones, yo.. ehm. No quise asustarte ayer, ya sabes, por lo que dije. Fue muy apresurado de mi parte. De veras entiendo tu reacción. Disculpame. No fue mi intensión asustarte ni nada de eso. Solo …. Es la verdad que no podía ocultar mas.

Brennan sentía el impulso de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo, demasiado impulsivo había sido ya todo lo que había hecho esa mañana.

-No te preocupes Booth, estoy bien. Solo necesitaba pensar y traté de dejarme guiar por mi corazón.

Booth se sorprendió al oír esa ultima frase. Seguir su corazón?, eso definitivamente no era típico de ella. Es un gran paso!- se dijo a si mismo.

-Y, bueno, que te dijo tu corazón Bones?; algo importante?

- Emm. No. Ahora entiendo por qué antes creía inútil seguir a un órgano vital; es incoherente!

Booth sonrió!, el estaba seguro que su compañera había descubierto algo en su interior, pero no iba a admitirlo.

-Oh, que pena Bones, de verdad una pena.

-No veo el drama en todo esto Booth, solo fue una visita al acuario y una prueba de que una vez más mis premisas son correctas.

-Okay, como tu digas! Estas en tu auto?

-No, vine en Bus, hacia tiempo que no lo utilizaba y quise recordar que se sentía.

-Ah!, bueno, quieres que te lleve a algún lado?

-Si, por favor, llevame a mi casa. Me gustaría pasar a buscar unas cosas que he olvidado .

Juntos partieron hacia la camioneta. En el camino ambos iban en silencio. Pero sus pensamientos estaban relacionados.

Booth estaba seguro de lo que sentía, la amaba, estaba enamorado de ella igual que en aquel sueño de su coma. Y lo ocurrido esa mañana le daba una nueva esperanza. Bones nunca hubiera hecho algo asi antes. Algo estaba cambiando en ella.

Brennan, por su parte, seguía dudando. Como reconocía si era amor lo que sentía por su compañero?. O que tal si era solo sentimiento de compañerismo y amistad.

El camino hacia la casa de Brennan se hizo eterno. Ninguno de los dos articuló palabra alguna.

El silencio imperante dentro del coche puso nervioso a Booth. Así que se decidió a prender la radio.

Bones parecía estar en su mundo; miraba por la ventana ensimismada. Pero al oír la canción que sonaba en la radio comenzó a prestar atención a la letra.

"_And my mamma sword she would never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised I´d never sing love, if it does not exist. __But darling you are, the only exception"_

Nunca habia escuchado esa cancion antes. Pero la letra le llego profundo; la hizo volver a pensar. Parecía raro, pero se sintió identificada con ella.

Llegaron a su casa y bajó rápidamente sin saludar a Booth. Iba sumida en su pensamiento.

-Bones!, que pasa?;

-Ah, perdón Booth, gracias por traerme, mañana nos vemos. Me siento muy cansada y me gustaría quedarme un rato aquí en mi casa. Gracias de nuevo…

Booth estaba confundido y preocupado a la vez. Bones actuaba de forma rara, muy rara para su gusto.

-Esta bien, como tu quieras. Cualquier cosa sabes donde encontrarme si bones?; segura no quieres que te acompañe, que me quede contigo?

-No, Booth, no te preocupes, estaré bien. Solo necesito descansar; solo eso.

Dicho esto le dio la espalda a su compañero y entro en el edificio. Booth la siguió con la mirada tratando de entender la situación.

Ya en su hogar, Temperance tomó su computadora y comenzó a buscar esa canción que había escuchado en la camioneta. "The only exception" de Paramore. Paramore? Se dijo a si misma, nunca había oído sobre esa banda.

Subio el volumen y escucho nuevamente la canción. Algo en la letra la hacia conectarse con su pasado y tal vez le diera respuesta para su futuro.

"_Maybe I know somewhere, deep in my soul, that love never last, and we´ve got to find other ways to make it alone. Or keep the straight face. And I´ve always live like this, keeping a comfortable distance. __Up until now I swored to myself that I'm content with loneliness, cause none of it was ever worth the risk, but you´re the only exception"_

Y si era como decia la cancion?, ella tampoco creía en el amor; tal vez porque nunca lo había sentido, pero y si su compañero era la excepción y valia la pena arriesgarse?.

Habia pasado la mayor parte del dia analizando la situación; las pruebas a favor, las evidencias en contra.

Pensaba que podía correr el riesgo; no había nada malo en establecer una relación monógama y que mejor con ese hombre al cual… Amaba?

La canción había actuado como un disparador; ya se había decidido. Y su decisión era irrefutable. Solo restaba comunicársela a su compañero y esperar que él la entendiera.

Ella no haría nada para dañarlo.

Booth, luego de dejar a su compañera se dirigió al Jeffersonian para hablar con Angela y contarle lo que había sucedido. Sobre todo para que ella no se preocupara y supiera que su amiga estaba bien. Un poco rara pero bien.

-Angela!. Tienes un minuto?-

-Claro Booth; tienes alguna noticia de Brennan?- Estaba impaciente, había esperado toda la mañana una llamada de su amiga, o aunque sea una noticia que le diga que ella estaba bien.

-Si Ange, ella esta bien. Habia decidido tomarse un día libre para pensar.

-Día libre?, Pensar?; pero… que sucedió Booth?, no estoy entendiendo nada. Estas seguro que era Brennan?- Dijo con una sonrisa, pero a la vez preocupada.

-No sucedió nada. Seguró esta agotada de tanto trabajo- No quería ser él, quien le dijera a Angela lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Asi que disimuló- Bueno Angela, debo irme para la oficina, debo escribir unos reportes atrazados sobre un caso. Cualquier novedad te aviso.

La saludó y salió del laboratorio.

Cuando estaba entrando al coche comenzó a sentir que su celular sonaba…. Era Temperance.

Su corazón dio un salto.

-Booth, puedes venir para mi casa?, necesito hablar contigo, lo antes que puedas.

-Si, ehm en 10 minutos estaré allí Bones, no te preocupes.

Brennan se había decidido.

Alguien tocó la puerta. De seguro era Booth, si que había hecho rápido!.

Abrio la puerta y allí estaba su compañero. Y allí estaba otra vez esa punzada y el corazón latiéndole a mil por horas.

-Pasa Booth- Dijo

- Oh gracias Bones;

-Quieres tomar algo?

- No, no, gracias. Dime, que era lo que tenias que hablar conmigo?.

-Bueno, sabes, es muy difícil para mí toda esta situación. Lo que tu me dijiste ayer, ya sabes….

-Si Bones, lo sé. Realmente lo sé y te entiendo. No quiero presionarte para nada. Conozco como eres y te acepto de esa forma. Y te quiero por ser así…

Hubo un silencio incomodo, pero Brennan se encargó de romperlo

-Sabes Booth, la dopamina y noradrenalina estimulan euforia debido a ciertos estimulantes biológicos como el aroma, características simétricas; eso es lo que todos llaman amor. Es decir, tiene una causa física.

Booth Sonrió.

-sabes, racionalmente hablando, debería decir que no a tu propuesta; como lo hice ayer. Teniendo en cuenta los datos concluyentes, la experiencia… Pero no puedo…. Tengo un dolor, una especie de puñal atravezado, algo que me hiere por dentro, nunca antes lo había sentido. Algo que no termina de cerrar. No puedo encontrar una causa científica a ello. Y eso me esta volviendo loca!. Todo tiene su causa, pero yo no logro encontrar la causa de mi dolor.

Siempre digo que el amor es algo irracional verdad?. Por lo tanto si no puedo encontrar un sentido lógico a esto que me pasa, se convertiría inmediatamente en un hecho irracional.

No soy muy buena en estas cosas, tu lo sabes….

Antes de que ella terminara la frase Booth se levanto de la silla. Brennan se sorprendió; lo ultimo que esperaba de él era una reacción como esa.

Ella tambien se levantó.

Ambos se miraron fijo a los ojos. Los ojos claros de ella, casi transparentes se clavaron en los ojos negros de Booth.

Fue solo una milésima de segundo, la fuerza de atracción era insoportable y ambos se dejaron llevar por ella; no ofrecieron resistencia.

Booth la tomo del cuello suavemente y la besó. Fue un beso apasionado. Como si todo lo que habian guardado desde esa primera vez que se habían visto hubiera salido en ese momento.

Al fín se habían decidido a enfrentar la realidad.

Al separarse Bones solo se limito a decir: Te amo. Asi como suena, irracional, imposible. Pero mi cuerpo y mi mente asi lo entienden. Te amo Booth.


	5. Te amo

_**Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo continuando la historia, es un poco corto el capitulo, pero prometo que en breve estaré subiendo la continuación. Está basado más en los pensamientos de Booth, pero hay mezclete (jeje) espero les guste y gracias por los reviews! Espero ir mejorando de a poco!**_

Te amo-

Esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza como una melodía suave…. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que ella, tan racional, iba a decir esas hermosas palabras.

El la conocía bien. "Fría por fuera pero con un corazón enorme" al que habían dañado muchas veces. Se escudaba en la ciencia para no volver a sufrir el abandono otra vez. Le tenía terror a la soledad, aunque se decía a sí misma que era lo mejor, los lazos sentimentales que había hecho con las personas que la rodeaban la habían hecho perder la objetividad (decía ella).

El, Seeley Booth no iba a permitir que nadie la dañe de nuevo, iba a estar ahí para siempre con ella, la amaba. Lo supo siempre. Solo le bastó aquel sueño de su coma para darse cuenta de lo hermosa que sería su vida con esa mujer tan distinta a él.

Qué más daba, todos los seres humanos somos distintos, a veces ella era muy diferente, pero eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella. Era directa, sincera, inteligente, hermosa.

Todos esos pensamientos discurrían por su mente mientras sentía el calor de los besos de su compañera. Estaba en el cielo.

Al fin, separaron sus bocas solo para tomar un respiro.

-Booth?- dijo Brennan, con una timidez poco característica en ella

-Sí Bones?- Sus ojos oscuros brillaban de emoción y alegría. Estaba viviendo su sueño.

-Solo quería preguntarte si estás seguro que eso que tú dices sentir, es verdadero. Es decir en tu percepción de las cosas… No sé si me entiendes.

-Bones. Te amo. Y eso no es algo superfluo, no es una mera reacción química, no para mí. Lo supe desde el principio, ya te lo dije. En mi mundo, el amor es para siempre. Eso quiere decir que sí, es verdadero, muy verdadero.

Sabes cómo me doy cuenta? Tengo la necesidad constante de verte, de escuchar tu voz, de que me corrijas cuando digo mal una palabra. De que me mires con esos ojos, de sentir tu aroma cuando me abrazas en los momentos de miedo y de alegría.

Quiero compartir tus alegrías, pero sobre todo las tristezas y ayudarte a sentir que no estás sola en este mundo, que hay muchas personas que te aman y que darían la vida por ti.

Los ojos de Temperance se nublaron, una lágrima escurridiza corrió por su mejilla. Jamás alguien le había dicho esas palabras. Solo sus padres. Pero como había sido hacia tanto tiempo ya no recordaba cómo se sentía.

Tenía ganas de reírse a carcajadas. Estaba Feliz. Qué más podía pedir?. Era hora de dejar por un segundo su cerebro de lado. La sensación de una mente en blanco esta vez le había gustado..

Las palabras de Booth, de su Booth habían despertado a la bella durmiente.

Sellaron ese momento con un beso, que mejor que esa manera de demostrarse su amor?.

Booth no quería apresurar las cosas, temía arruinar todo, pero sentía una necesidad tremenda de demostrarle su amor, de poder acariciar su piel, de conocerla completamente.

No (se dijo a sí mismo), hay que ir despacio; es mucho por hoy. Estaba más que feliz con todo lo que había pasado, para él era suficiente solo estar con ella, respirar su aroma.

Brennan por su parte sentía algo similar. Pero recordaba los consejos de Ángela cuando salía con Sully: "Por una vez actúa como una chica Brennan". Sí, eso era, debía actuar como una chica. Ir paso a paso. Aunque se moría de ganas de estar con él en una forma más intima.

-Qué tal si tomamos una copa?- dijo Booth, tratando de que su instinto no le ganara esta vez.

-Bueno, eso me gustaría, aquí o en otro lugar?- Preguntó Brennan

-No, no, aquí Bones, estaremos más cómodos-

- Okay- Temperance Sonrió. "Más cómodos" pensó.

Ambos se sentían raros, mil veces habían compartido una copa en esa sala. Incluso unas noches antes habían hablado sobre el amor. Pero ahora era diferente, la verdad se había revelado ante ellos. Y a pesar de sentirse extraños, un sentimiento de felicidad los unía.

Tomaron unas copas en el sofá de Brennan. Ella, no soportaba más el cansancio, apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su compañero y se quedó profundamente dormida. Se sentía bien, protegida en los brazos de aquel hombre.

Booth, mientras tanto deseaba que esa noche no terminara nunca. Era tan hermoso verla dormida tan pacifica. Su piel blanca de porcelana, suave, el aroma de su pelo todo le gustaba.

Levanto su mano y acaricio su mejilla. Le dio un beso y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Definitivamente, esa sensación era amor. La amaba y no se cansaría jamás de decirlo. Ella también lo amaba y se había decidido de una vez a decírselo.

Tenían un futuro por delante, al fin no se sentirían solos rodeados de gente. Se tenían el uno al otro y eso era lo único que importaba.


End file.
